This invention pertains to a cleaning implement, such as a broom or squeegee, that is shaft mounted. This invention pertains to a manual cleaning implement that is shaft mounted and a connector for connecting the head of the cleaning implement with the shaft.
Shaft mounted cleaning implements, such as brooms, squeegees, mops, brushes and the like have been used for centuries to help maintain general cleanliness and to, for example, remove dirt and clean up spills. A variety of different types of implements are known and are currently used. Many such implements are designed and manufactured for relatively lightweight, residential use. Other implements are designed for heavier-duty commercial use. These commercial implements can be used for hours each day and as such can be subjected to considerable wear and tear.
Cleaning implements, such as brooms, mops, squeegees and brushes typically include an elongated head portion that is positioned transverse to the area being cleaned. For example, a broom includes an elongated head that is pushed or pulled in a direction for sweeping, that is transverse to the elongated dimension of the broom head. The head further includes bristles that are affixed thereto for sweeping the dirt and/or debris.
A number of different types of mechanical connections are used for connecting the elongated shaft to the implement head. In one simple mechanical arrangement, the shaft end includes a thread and the implement head includes a bore having a thread complementary to the shaft thread. The shaft is simply threaded into the head and tightened to achieve a snug fit of the shaft into the implement head. This is probably the most readily recognized type of connection between the implement head and shaft. However, as will be recognized by consumers and professionals alike, this connection can become loose in which case the implement can become useless.
In another type of arrangement, the implement head includes an upstanding collar into which the shaft is fitted. The shaft can then be fastened to the collar using, for example, bolts, screws, and the like. Although this provides a relatively strong connection between the shaft and the implement head, an excessive lateral force on the shaft can crack the collar or loosen the shaft from the collar.
For use in commercial applications, it is known to use a steel brace and connecting arrangement to mount the shaft to the implement head. In such an arrangement, a steel connector is affixed to the implement head at about a central point along the longitudinal length of the head at a top surface of the head. A pair of arms extend from the implement head, spaced from the central connector, and are affixed to the shaft upwardly spaced from the central connector. This type of connector provides a rigid connection of the shaft to the implement head, and withstands lateral forces that may be exerted on the shaft. This type of support does, however, have its drawbacks. For example, the steel connections and support arms can be quite heavy and can thus add considerable weight to the cleaning implement. When the cleaning implement is used in a commercial application, this additional weight can result in added stresses on the user""s arms, back and shoulders.
In addition, this type of metal or steel connecting arrangement can require a considerable number of mechanical connections between the implement head and the shaft. In a typical arrangement, three to eight sets of fasteners are needed in order to properly secure the shaft to the implement. These fasteners can become loosened during use thus, requiring maintenance. In the event that these fasteners become excessively loose, damage can occur to the mechanical connectors as well as to the implement head and/or shaft. Moreover, because these parts can be used in wet environments, steel parts must either be coated, such as by powder coating, or formed from relatively expensive corrosion resistant materials, such as stainless steel.
Accordingly, there exists a need for cleaning implement and connector arrangement that provides lateral support between the implement shaft and head. Desirably, such a connector arrangement is readily installed on the implement head with a minimum number of fasteners. Most desirably, such a connector arrangement is lightweight and high-strength to reduce the strain on a user and to increase the connection strength between the shaft and the implement head.
A connector is disclosed for multi-directionally mounting and securing a manual cleaning implement, such as a broom head to a shaft. The cleaning implement that is used with the connector has an upper surface, a lower surface and a side surface generally transverse to and connecting the upper and lower surfaces.
The connector includes a main body portion having a collar for receiving the shaft. The main body portion has an upper mounting flange for mounting to the upper surface of the cleaning implement. The upper mounting flange has an opening therein for receiving a fastener for securing to the cleaning implement.
The connector includes at least one, and preferably two lower mounting flanges, each including a depending portion for extending around the side surface of the cleaning implement and a hook portion for engaging the lower surface of the cleaning implement. Most preferably, the lower mounting flanges are symmetrically disposed on the connector relative to the collar. The fastener secures the connector to the cleaning implement.
In a current embodiment, the main body portion is formed having a fan-like divergent shape that defines an upper face and a lower face. The divergent body extends from the collar to the upper mounting flange and is generally symmetrical about the collar. To provide strength and rigidity to the connector, the main body portion can include ribs, preferably formed on the lower face, that extend from about the lower mounting flange to the collar. Ribs can also be formed on the lower face extending from about the lower mounting flange to an adjacent edge of the main body portion.
The main body portion can be formed with a concave area formed centrally therein that extends from about the collar to the upper mounting flange. A longitudinal rib can be formed in the concave portion extending at least in part between the collar and the upper mounting flange, and transverse ribs can be formed intersecting the longitudinal rib.
In a preferred embodiment, the lower mounting flange extends from the main body portion at about a juncture of the main body portion and the upper mounting flange.
For use with a pushing implement, such as a broom head, the main body portion is formed at an angle relative to the upper mounting flange of about 130 degrees to about 145 degrees, and preferably about 138 degrees.
An alternate embodiment of the connector includes a projection extending from each of the lower mounting flange depending portions. The projections are configured to insert into bores formed in the side surfaces of the cleaning implement head.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.